Right Now
by Horrocrux
Summary: Neji sonrió de lado. Quizá Sakura no notaba lo que Sasuke Uchiha quería decir, pero el sí. Tenía celos. Lo cual significaba, que él era una amenaza grande. Y eso se lo demostraría tarde o temprano.
1. Chapter 1

**Right now.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By: Horrocrux.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N**eji la observo por unos instantes. Y un único pensamiento inundo su mente.

_Es preciosa. _

Casi se golpea a si mismo por pensar en ello y no dejar de observarla. La había visto algunas veces junto a Uzumaki y _el_ Uchiha. Sabía que era buena usando la cabeza, era una chica lista.

_Y eso le gustaba. _

Su largo cabello rosa caía por su espalda. Sus ojos verde jade resaltaban por el sol que se posaba en ellos. La chica cargaba lo que parecían ser cajas llenas de libros. Tomo valor y se acercó lentamente a ella.

—¿Puedo ayudarte con eso? — pregunto tratando de no sonar ansioso. Ella lo miro por unos segundos incrédula.

—¿Eres Neji, cierto? — una leve punzada sintió en el pecho. Ella apenas y lo reconocía. El asintió. La chica le paso la caja y el la tomo sin trabajo alguno. Ella le sonrió agradecida mientras el desviaba la mirada nervioso.

El joven la seguía silencioso. Ella apenas y lo miraba. Trataba de buscar en su cabeza cualquier excusa para hablar con ella.

—Eres igual que Sasuke-kun— soltó de repente. Él no sabía si sentirse alagado o tomarlo como un insulto. Aunque la segunda tomaba más ventaja.

—…— el no supo que responder.

—Ambos son callados pero educados. Ambos son muy fuertes…— Neji sonrió de lado. — oh y eso también, los dos sonríen de la misma forma. —

_Y aun así lo prefieres a él. _

Ambos pararon al ver a Sasuke frente a ellos. Mirando severamente a Neji.

—Dame esa caja, yo la ayudare, después de todo es _**mi**_ compañera de equipo— De mala gana neji le soltó la caja ante el arrebato de esta. Sakura sonreía feliz sin percatarse de las miradas que ambos chicos se dirigían sabiendo las intenciones del otro.

—Muchas Gracias, Neji-kun. — le agradeció y Neji no pudo evitar sonreírle.

Se alejó lentamente de ellos, pero antes de perderles de vista escucho la voz de un celoso Sasuke.

—No lo llames así— comento con voz dura. La chica lo miro confundida pero no le prestó atención y siguió caminando junto a Sasuke.

Neji sonrió de lado.

Quizá Sakura no notaba lo que Sasuke Uchiha quería decir, pero el sí.

_Tenía celos._

Lo cual significaba, que _**él**_ era una amenaza grande.

_**Y eso se lo demostraría tarde o temprano. **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Algo corto antes de ir a dormir. **_


	2. Inefable

—

**Inefable.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Inefable:**_ _algo tan increíble que no puede ser expresado con palabras._

_._

_._

_._

**S**akura se encontraba sentada en _la_ banca del parque que conducía a la salida de Konoha.

En sus manos se encontraba una pequeña bolsita con galletas de chocolate envueltas con un gran listón azul. Las había hecho esa mañana, para Sasuke. Pero cuando ella se armó de valor y se atrevió a entregárselas con su cara completamente sonrojada el solo la miro y dijo:

"_No me gusta el chocolate" _

Dejándola perpleja y aturdida.

Sakura estaba metida en sus pensamientos sin sospechar que un castaño la observaba atentamente. **N**eji Hyuga se había sorprendido a sí mismo al darse cuenta lo mucho que quería estar cerca de ella.

Esa chica le intrigaba.

Lentamente camino hacia ella, esperando que no pensara que la estaba acosando. Cuando estuvo frente a frente, le miro unos segundos. Los rayos del sol daban justo en sus ojos verdes resaltando su color. Su cabello volaba con el ligero viento logrando que su aroma se esparciera por el lugar. Era una pequeña chispa introvertida en su mundo cotidiano.

—Neji. — dijo ella con una expresión sorprendida en su bello rostro.

—Lamento interrumpirte. — se disculpó. — Yo solo estoy de paso. — y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a ella.

_¡Pero que cobarde más grande! _

Justo cuando estaba a punto de volverse a insultar, ella se lo detuvo jalándole su brazo. Y el espero que su cara no demostrara nerviosismo alguno.

—Toma. — dijo extendiéndole las galletas con una gran sonrisa. El la miro perplejo. — Es una forma de decir gracias, por ayudarme con los libros. — Neji las tomo dudoso. Sabía que él no era el dueño originario de ese obsequio, pero qué más da. Ella se lo estaba dando a el ahora.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente y se alejó de ahí dejando a un chico con un hormigueo en el estómago.

Ella le hacía sentir realmente demasiado feliz y cuando una persona logra mantenerte por todo un día feliz, ¿algo está haciendo bien, que no?

Ella lo estaba haciendo bien.

_Ella era su bien._

_._

_._

_._

El equipo siete descansaba bajo un gran árbol después de un día de duro entrenamiento.

**S**asuke Uchiha observaba como Sakura y Naruto platicaban alegremente.

—Sakura…— la llamó. Ella le miro por un momento. — ¿Dónde están mis galletas? — soltó de la nada dejando a sus compañeros perplejos.

Ella tardo unos momentos en contestar.

— ¿Dónde están mis galletas? — exigió nuevamente.

—Se las he dado a Neji Hyuga. — dijo.

Él se levantó ante la atenta mirada de los presentes, suspiro y comenzó a caminar tranquilamente.

— ¡He, Sasuke! — grito Naruto. — ¿A dónde vas? —

El giro y contesto. — A buscar al _**idiota**_ de Hyuga. — y sonrió maliciosamente. Antes de irse por completo miro a la peli rosa, ella tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, casi imprevisible, pero sonreía.

Le sonreía a él.

_Estaba loca,_

_Joder,_

_Estaba loca._

_Tenía en su cabeza una locura preciosa. _

_¿Cómo no iba a perder la puta razón por ella?_

_._

_._

_._

_~¿Me dejan un reviews? es bonito leerlos:)~_


	3. Incandescencia

**Incandescencia.**

**Incandescencia:** _Luz producida por altas temperaturas._

_._

_._

_._

**S**asuke Uchiha caminaba furioso.

¿Por qué?

Por la estúpida idea de Sakura de obsequiar _**su**_ regalo a alguien más. Y no solo a una simple persona, no. Tenía que dárselo a **N**eji Hyuga. Él no comía nada dulce, lo odiaba, pero el solo imaginarse al chico saboreándolas le daban ganas de vomitar. Y ahora se encontraba buscando al estúpido Hyuga. ¿Para qué?

No lo sabía aun.

_Pero lo sabría cuando lo viera._

Al poco tiempo lo visualizo en una banca del parque, observando la pequeña bolsa a un lado. A Sasuke le dieron ganas de golpearlo.

—Vaya **Hyuga**. — el giro a verle. — ¿desde cuándo te gustan las _**cosas**_ dulces? — dijo con una voz venenosa y Neji se percató de que el no se refería precisamente a las galletas, si no a la persona que las hizo.

Neji sonrió de lado.

Había estado esperando este enfrentamiento desde hacía días, sabía que el Uchiha estaba interesado en la pequeña Sakura, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo y no permitiría que ella le prestara atención que solo Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a recibir.

—Y a ti **Uchiha**, ¿desde cuándo te interesa mi dieta? — contrataco.

Sasuke lo fulmino con la mirada. — No me gusta perder el tiempo, y sé que a ti tampoco así que vallamos directo al punto. — Neji lo observo atento.

—_**Aléjate de ella**_. — dijo serio. A él se le puso un nudo en la garganta.

—**No lo hare.** — dijo sin expresión. Ambos chicos estaban frente a frente sin saber que mirada era más peligrosa. Si la de un chico que no quiere admitir sus sentimientos pero no dejara que toquen lo que es de él, o la de uno que sabe perfectamente lo que quiere sin importar de quien sea.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo fueron interrumpidos por la voz de dos chicas que pasaban hablando alegremente.

—Por supuesto que iré. — dijo una. — Es el _**festival del beso**_, todas las chicas quieren ir con alguien, es la _oportunidad perfecta_. — ambas rieron y se alejaron perdiéndose entre las calles, sin percatarse del grave error que habían cometido.

Ambos chicos se miraron sabiendo las intenciones del otro.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses. — Amenazo el peli negro.

—Alcánzame, si puedes. — sonrió.

Ambos comenzaron a correr rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás. Neji era rápido, pero Sasuke también. Iban lado a lado, saltaban objetos y esquivaban personas.

_¿Dónde diablos estaba Sakura? _

_De todas formas, Sakura __**jamás**__ aceptaría ir a ese estúpido festival con Hyuga ¿o así? Y el solo pensar en ella aceptando hizo que su velocidad aumentara. _

_Neji veía a todas direcciones en busca de la chica sin logro alguno. ¿Ella aceptaría? O simplemente preferiría al Uchiha. NO! Ella tenía que ir con él. Sasuke solo la veía como un capricho más y el como la chispa brillante en una vida oscura. Ella iría con él y punto. _

Ambos se miraban de vez en cuanto desafiantes.

Sus ojos se abrieron al visualizar la silueta de la chica cerca del puesto del rammen junto a Naruto. Y ambos hicieron un último esfuerzo, sus piernas se movieron a tal punto de quemar y doler.

Pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a perderla.

No a ella.

Ella los miro sorprendida, pero aun así les regalo una sonrisa. Justo cuando estaban a unos metros de su meta fueron detenidos por un rubio demasiado feliz.

—Heee, ustedes. — dijo Naruto impidiéndoles el paso. Ambos estaban frustrados.

— ¿Qué quieres Idiota? — pregunto molesto Sasuke.

— ¿Adivinen quien tiene pareja para el festival del beso? — Neji y Sasuke se miraron confundidos. — ¡Yo! _**¡Sakura ha aceptado ir conmigo!**_ — grito feliz.

Ante una apenada Sakura.

Un decepcionado Neji.

Y un furioso Sasuke.

.

.

.

Primero que nada tengo que admitir: ¡ME DA MIEDO ACTUALIZAR Y DECEPCIONARLOS! ¡QUE NO LES GUSTE! T.T -ya lo saque, continuemos-

—Hola, es muy lindo leer los reviews no creí que fuera tan bien aceptado, bien pues gracias muchas gracias por eso.

1.- No iba a continuarla porque no me creía capaz de hacer otro capítulo aceptable, me da miedo arruinarlo, pero como me han dicho mucho que la siga eso hago, se lo que se siente que no sigan tu historia favorita, es decepcionante.

2.- No es una historia que continúe, bueno si pero son diversas situaciones donde se verá Neji/Sakura/Sasuke repito: NO ES UNA HISTORIA EN SI.

Además son muy cortitos los capítulos porque por alguna razón no puedo escribir uno largo.

**Sobre el capítulo: **

Se lo que están pensando ¿Naruto, en serio? Jaja pero no, el no será un tercer rival. Solo es un medio para lograr un objetivo.

¿Con quién deberá ir Sakura? Neji, Sasuke o incluso Naruto.

Reviews:

**cerezo sekai:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, si lo iba a dejar pero varias chicas quien que siga y pues, eso hago.

**AvacynHope**** :** Gracias eres muy amable.

**inesUchiha****:** cuando leía tu mensaje " es bien baboso el Uchiha" no sé porque pero me dio mucha risa jaja si, perdón, soy muy mala en español gramática y todo eso, lo hago en Word y según me corrige las palabras pero no es muy bueno, pero muchas gracias por tu mensaje.

**Strikis**** :**Creó que entendí tu mensaje, es que es diferente idioma, espero que le entiendas a la historia. Muchas gracias por dejarme un mensaje.

**luniitaturksa****:** ;))

**JenCZ**** :** ¡A ti por leer! Yo soy fiel al Sasusaku, pero si a la mayoría le gusta Neji haría una excepción.

**mauge****:** Gracias, muchas gracias. Es que si lo hago largo no me sale, no sé ni porque. Gracias por dejarme mensajes en mis fics fue muy lindo.

**sakurahime25**** :** Gracias, si habrá mas romanticismo pero más adelante jeje

**Jey:** gracias Jey!

**Gaabuu:** Gracias, de verdad.

**UH-25**** :** Gracias, yo acepto ideas, y si esa me gustó mucho, quizá lo haga

**Noviembre de 1997**** :** TU MENSAJE LO ADORE! Jajaja ¿de veras te gusta? Siempre he sentido eso con una historia pero nunca lo había provocado, fue hermoso, te adoro!

**¿Sugerencias para el próximo capítulo? ¡Yo cumplo lo que ustedes quieran! **

Nos vemos!


	4. Serendipia

**Serendipia.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Serendipia:** _Hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta._

Las calles de Konoha se habían transformado en un bonito espectáculo para la vista. Diversos puestos de deliciosa comida y dulces se colocaban en las banquetas. Las lámparas de colores dejaban caer su luz sobre diversas parejas tomadas de la mano. Era una noche fresca en la que todo podría ocurrir.

**N**aruto caminaba con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, feliz por pensar en todo lo que podría comer ahí, pero aún más feliz por lo bonita que era la chica que iba a su lado asombrada por todo lo que veía.

_Sakura era hermosa y era su mejor amiga. _Así que cuando le propuso la idea de ir juntos como amigos ella acepto encantada.

Caminaban entre los puestos cuando ella se detuvo. Miraba estupefacta un enorme oso blanco. Podías ganarlo si lograbas derribar algunas botellas con una pequeña pelota.

— ¿te gusta? —pregunto Naruto. — ¡Lo ganare para ti, Sakura-chan! — dijo entusiasmado.

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente.

—No es necesario Naruto. — el la miro incrédulo. — Ven, sigamos caminando. — lo jalo del brazo y comenzaron a andar.

A Sakura le había gustado mucho el gran peluche, pero sabía que Naruto había estado ahorrando por meses para ese festival y se le hacía injusto gastar el dinero del rubio en algo para ella, él no estaba como para gastarlo de esa forma, aunque él estaría dispuesto a hacerlo por su enorme _corazón de oro._

Ambos se alejaron de aquel puesto felices por la compañía del otro ante la atenta mirada de un chico.

**N**eji observaba la escena con cierto resentimiento.

Tenía celos de que el rubio imperativo disfrutara la compañía de la chica.

_¡Pero que Idiota con más suerte!_

Sakura se veía preciosa, llevaba un elegante Kimono rojo y su cabello recogido que hacía que él no pudiera dejar de seguirla para observarla.

—Neji…— lo llamo una chica mirándole preocupada. — ¿estás bien? **L**ee te ha preguntado si deseas jugar en algún puesto. —

_**Patético. **_

Así era como se sentía Neji Hyuga al ir acompañado de sus dos compañeros de equipo. Pero era eso o ir solo y parecer aún más fracasado. Por un momento se preguntó ¿Dónde estará el Uchiha?, deseaba que estuviera en su habitación lamentándose y dejase que el actuara tranquilo, aunque dudaba que Sasuke se diera por perdido tan fácil.

—Neji…— esta vez hablo Lee. — ¡Vayamos por algún premio! ¡Mi hermosa Sakura se merece tener uno esta noche! — grito emocionado, Lee había estado muy triste al darse cuenta que su _bella flor_ ya tenía pareja, Neji solo había reído en su mente.

_Bienvenido al club._

**T**enten observaba a Neji cuidadosamente, dudaba que él quisiera participar en aquella ocurrencia.

—Andando. — había contestado empezando a caminar a _cierto puesto_ de juegos ante la mirada escéptica de sus amigos.

.

.

.

**S**asuke caminaba _solo _por aquel estúpido festival.

Todos lo observaban atentamente, sorprendidos por verlo ahí y otros tanto por verlo solo. Sasuke los ignoraba y de vez en cuando los fulminaba con la mirada.

_Tsk._

Había decidido ir y arruinarle la noche a Hyuga, Naruto e incluso a Sakura por atreverse a ir con el rubio… _sin él._ Porque ni siquiera habían considerado ir en equipo –no es que a él le interesara- pero lo habían excluido drásticamente.

_**Naruto impertinente.**_

Buscaba entre la multitud sus caras pero era complicada con tantas personas ahí, necesitaba hallarla rápido no quería pensar en el hecho de que a las doce de la noche no diera con ella aun.

La estúpida tradición del festival dictaba que para tener buena suerte tenías que besar a la persona que tuvieras a un lado. Por algo se llamaba "_el festival del beso_".

Y evidentemente no dejaría que el rubio la besara, ni nadie.

Siguió caminando hasta que los visualizo en un puesto con luces de colores, el trataba de atrapar un pequeño pescadito naranja, pero por lo visto no estaba teniendo suerte por su cara de frustración.

—Déjalo Naruto. — le dijo tratando de hacerlo entender. — No es necesario, de verdad. — cometo apenada. El la miro decidido en no hacerle caso. Le había prometido ese pez y se lo cumpliría a pesar de sus tantas negativas.

Sasuke miraba la escena divertido.

_Joder._

Ella estaba preciosa –aunque siempre lo había sido- tenía en sus manos un algodón que había estado compartiendo con el rubio, su rostro se veía hermoso ante tantas luces y de alguna manera un pensamiento inundo su mente alterándolo.

_**Bésala. **_

_**¡Bésala Ahora!**_

Negó tercamente y se acercó hacía ellos.

—Vaya que eres Idiota. — ambos giraron a verlo sorprendidos. Naruto hizo un puchero y ella le sonrió radicalmente. — No puedes atrapar un simple pez. —

— ¡Es más difícil de lo que piensas! — se defendió. Ante la mirada atónica de ambos, Sasuke pago el precio y se dispuso a intentarlo, claro para tratar de impresionar a cierta chica.

Después de unos segundos había logrado tomar un pez. El encargado lo deposito en una pequeña bolsa con agua.

Él lo extendió a la chica, ella lo miro atónica.

—**Tómalo.** — exigió. Sakura lo agarro nerviosa y sonrojada.

—Gracias…— Sasuke sonrió arrogante.

— ¡No Sakura-chan! ¡No lo tomes! — grito Naruto ofendido. — ¡Yo atrapare uno para ti! —dijo dispuesto a hacerlo, pero algo intervino en sus planes. Necesitaba ir al baño rápido. Naruto se retorcía graciosamente. Busco con la mirada un baño pero no tuvo suerte, así que se echó a correr en busca de alguno.

— ¡No se muevan de aquí, ya regreso! — grito perdiéndose de vista.

Sakura miraba divertida la escena cuando fue interrumpida por el tacto de una mano en la suya. Sasuke la jalaba en dirección contraria.

Ambos corazones latían fuertemente.

— ¿A dónde vamos? — pregunto sintiéndose culpable por dejar a Naruto.

—_**Lejos de aquí**_. — contesto Sasuke sin intención alguna de regresar.

Eran cerca de las doce y no permitiría que nadie que no fuera él estuviera cerca de ella.

.

.

.

— ¿Ese es Sasuke con Sakura? — pregunto Ten ten señalando a la pareja que caminaba a unos pasos de ellos entre la multitud.

**N**eji lo miro furioso mientras apretaba el gran oso blanco que había ganado para ella.

.

.

.

¡Hola, hola! … otra vez.

Donde vivo hay una tormenta que me obliga estar en casa, así que, he escrito algo para ustedes. ¡Muchisimas gracias de verdad!

Una pregunta: ¿A quién les gustaría que besara Sakura? Muchas me dicen que Neji.

**Reviews: **

**Guest:** Siempre quiero hacerlo sufrir, pero no puedo, lo adoro demasiado. Gracias por dejarme un mensajito.

**Nekatniss****:** A mi igual me encanta ver a Sasuke celoso, es muy lindo.

**yomii20** : ¡Demasiado! Gracias por seguir aquí.

**Strikis****:** ¡Te he entendido todo! Espero que te guste, gracias por todo, besos.

**Lee:** ¿has tenido un mal día? Te comprendo, la semana pasada fue horrible para mí, pero ¡Hey, Ánimo! Es un mal día no una mala vida. Mucha suerte.

**Gabi:** A ese con nada se le baja el ego jaja gracias.

**ailudelastiernas****:** Naruto es bien lindo, la puse en este capítulo pero más adelante quizá tenga algo con Neji, quien sabe. Gracias.

**Nekatniss****:** A mi igual me encanta el Sasusaku, aunque Neji es mi segunda opción después de Sasuke.

**mauge**¡Gracias! Los pongo como tontos jajaja pobres, pero haber quien hace más tonterías y se gana el corazón de la chica.

**Sakurahime25:** Gracias, es que no tengo nada que hacer jaja

**MariiBravo****:** Muchas gracias bonita, si el festival seguirá, espero que te guste.

**Miharu:** gracias por dejar mensaje, ojala no, no quiero dejarlo.

**Guest****:** Muchas gracias.

**Miryale****:** ¡Muchisimas gracias!

**sakura-princesa-konoha****:** gracias, es bonito que lo digas.

¡Gracias a todos! Espero les guste : )


	5. Elocuencia

**Elocuencia.**

.

.

.

**Elocuencia:**_ El arte de hablar de modo eficaz para deleitar o conmover._

_._

_._

_._

Enojo.

Rabia.

Coraje.

Decepción.

Eran un sinfín de emociones las que estaba sintiendo Neji Hyuga en ese momento, no soportaba la idea de ver a Sakura junto a alguien más. Y su ira aumentaba si se trataba de Uchiha Sasuke.

Apretó con fuerza el gran oso que había ganado para ella hacía unos minutos, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar furioso.

—Toma. — de mala gana le entrego el muñeco a su compañera, Tenten. Ella miro el oso y después a Neji _¿Cómo podía sentirse tan feliz y triste al mismo tiempo?_ Lee observaba la escena desde lejos pero no se atrevió a intervenir o hacer algún comentario al respecto.

Neji estaba dispuesto a largarse de ahí cuando la chica lo tomo del brazo y lo detuvo. El giro a verla molesto. —**Suéltame.** — amenazo.

— ¿Te vas a rendir tan rápido? — pregunto esperando que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos cafés. Para nadie era un secreto que la chica estaba perdidamente enamorada de Neji, quizá solo para el castaño. Así que verlo tan molesto y triste le partía el alma, pero prefería verlo feliz con la peli rosa que verle de esa forma.

Además, Sakura era una buena chica, era bonita, inteligente y amable, a la que todo el mundo quería, todo lo que Neji necesitaba y ella nunca podría ser.

—No sé a qué te refieres. — mintió.

—Claro que lo sabes. — contrataco. Ella se limpió rápidamente una lágrima que amenazaba con salir antes de que él lo notara. La chica tomo su mano y lo volvió a jalar en dirección a la _pareja_, el chico solo se dejaba guiar ante el tacto de su compañera

—Hagamos algo al respecto. — dijo dolida con una falsa sonrisa en su rostro.

.

.

.

—Sasuke…— llamo ella. Se encontraban entre la gran multitud que poco a poco se iba acumulando en el centro del enorme parque, no querían perderse los fuegos artificiales, la principal atracción del lugar.

—Hmp—

— ¿No deberíamos buscar a Naruto? — pregunto. Sasuke giro a verla sin expresión. _¿Para qué diablos necesitaba al idiota cerca?_

**¡Sí lo tenía a él! **

Eran cerca de media noche, faltaban escasos minutos para que llegara la hora que todos estaban esperando, pero de repente las dudas inundaron su mente con constantes bombardeos.

_¿La besaría?_

_¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?_

_Pero…. ¿ella quería que el la besara? ¿Y si se molestaba? _

_Un momento… ¿el realmente quería besarla?_

Giro a verla. Ella estaba mirando hacia el cielo en espera de las luces de colores. Con su mano apretaba la pequeña bolsa con el pez, mientras sonreía emocionada.

Sakura era bonita.

_¡Joder!_ Pues si no era ciego, todo el mundo sabía lo preciosa que era, se lo decían cada maldito día, a Sasuke no le sorprendería que su ego se elevara hasta el cielo, pero no, ella seguía siendo tan sencilla.

Él sonrió.

Era inteligente, lo suficiente para tener una conversación intelectual desafiante con él. Además siempre estaba de buen humor y era amable con todo el mundo. Él podría lastimarla y ella seguiría preocupándose por él. _Siempre._

Y fue de golpe cuando todas sus dudas desaparecieron, dejando una sola cosa en su mente.

_Quiero besarla. _

Y claro que lo haría, ya después se ocuparía de los problemas que esto trajera. Pero las cosas se complicaron cuando vio dos siluetas acercándose…

—_Hyuga_. — dijo con la voz más rencorosa que tenía al verlo acercarse junto a la chica castaña. — ¿Qué diablos haces aquí? — pregunto molesto.

_Ese idiota estaba empezando a fastidiarlo, demasiado._

—Uchiha. — murmuro de la misma forma. — Hemos venido a ver los fuegos artificiales. — dijo cortante. Camino unos pasos y se posiciono a un lado de la peli rosa, mientras que la castaña a un lado de él.

_¿Pero qué diablos…?_

—Hola Sakura. — saludo a la chica con una voz encantadora. Ella les sonrió encantada. Gesto que para Sasuke no pasaba desapercibido.

Y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo al respecto todo ocurrió muy rápido. Y Supo lo que Neji tramaba demasiado tarde.

**¡Tres! **

La gente comenzaba la cuenta regresiva para los fuegos artificiales y …_los besos_.

**¡Dos!**

Sasuke trato de acercarse a ella al ver que Hyuga le tomaba la mano y ella se sonrojaba, pero, Tenten le impido el paso poniéndose justo enfrente de él.

_¡Maldita chica!_

_¡Le estaba estorbando! _

Y ella lo sabía perfectamente, ese era su objetivo.

**¡Uno!**

Y de repente todo se complicó.

_Neji Hyuga y Sakura Haruno se estaban besando._

El intento quitar a la chica sin importar si la lastimaba o no, pero ella se acercó peligrosamente a él he hizo la cosa más estúpida que pudo haber hecho.

_Lo beso._

Y por unos segundos todo se congelo.

Neji y Sakura se separaron al momento al ver lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ambos están sorprendidos. Sakura no sabía que sentir, Neji la había besado y antes de saber si le había gustado o no, Tenten había besado a Sasuke.

_Estaba confundida._

Neji por su parte estaba demasiado feliz.

_¡La había besado!_ Y en gran parte gracias a tenten. Neji se frustro al ver como el Uchiha la apartaba violentamente, y antes de reaccionar y ayudarla este lo miro amenázate y furioso que hizo que permaneciera en su lugar.

Sasuke pasó su vista a la chica asustada que tenía frente a él. — _**Nunca lo vuelvas a hacer**_. — amenazo. Ten ten asintió rápidamente.

Sasuke miro a Sakura y por unos momentos ella sintió todo lo que el sentía en ese momento.

_Ira._

_Coraje._

_Decepción._

_Celos._

_Tristeza._

Y un sinfín de emociones que hacían sentir a Sakura terrible.

Y ante la atenta mirada de todos el Uchiha se alejó violentamente del lugar dejando a todos sorprendidos.

.

.

.

—¡Heeeeeeeeeeeee! — grito el rubio. — ¿A dónde se fue todo mundo? — Naruto no veía a sus amigos por ningún lugar. Seguía gritando hasta que algo o _alguien_ logro que se callara del asombro.

_Una bella chica de ojos perla en un Kimono lila._

_._

_._

_._

¿Se esperaban algo más?

Algunas querían a Neji, otras a Sasuke, estaba bastante empatado. ¡Pero me he decidido por Neji! Ahora veremos cómo marcha todo.

Los capítulos me están saliendo un poco más largos y como que no me gusta mucho. Pero en fin… ¡Gracias por sus Reviews! Han sido muy lindos. Hoy no los contesto porque no tengo mucho tiempo pero gracias de verdad.

**¡Nos vemos!**


	6. Olvido

**Olvido.**

.

.

.

**Olvido:** La acción voluntaria o no, de dejar de recordar.

**H**atake Kakashi supo que sería un largo día cuando al llegar al campo de entrenamiento ninguno de sus alumnos –especialmente Naruto y Sakura- le reclamaron su tardía. Los tres chicos se encontraban callados con un semblante opaco cada uno alejado del otro.

Primero teníamos a _**U**__zumaki Naruto_, si bien el rubio no tenía una mirada triste en el rostro tampoco se hallaba concentrado –o tan concentrado como Naruto podría estar- miraba hacía el cielo sin hablar o moverse recostado en la hierba verde con sus manos detrás de la cabeza.

Kakashi sonrió.

Sabía perfectamente el porqué.

Justo a unos metros de Naruto estaba **H**aruno Sakura, la peli rosa siempre lo recibía alegremente con una sonrisa pero esta vez tenía un semblante preocupado, o al menos eso pensó Kakashi al verla sentada en el pasto con su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Ocultando su rostro como si así pudiera librarse de todos los problemas.

Y por último estaba **U**chiha Sasuke, recargado en un árbol, con sus ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados delante de su pecho. Ese chiquillo siempre era difícil de descifrar. Pero al verlo tan alejado de sus compañeros supo que algo andaba mal.

_Naruto no se encontraba alegando o corriendo por ahí. Estaba quieto._

_Sakura no estaba riendo. Estaba triste._

_Y Sasuke… bueno Sasuke seguía siendo el mismo. _

_**Tsk. **_

— Vaya, vaya. — dijo Kakashi para llamar su atención. Sus tres alumnos giraron a verlos, no se habían percatado de la presencia de este. — Lamento la tardanza pero…— El peli plata espero el reclamo de alguno pero al ver que esto no sucedía continuo. — he tenido que arreglar algunos asuntos. — pensó que lo mejor era no bromear sobre algún sendero.

— _¿Se la han paso bien en el festival?_ — pregunto curioso para amenizar el ambiente pero la sola mención de este hizo que sus alumnos se tensaran y el ambiente se volviera aún más pesado. — _¡Apuesto a que todos aquí han recibido un beso!_ — siguió intentando y los resultados fueron aún peores.

—**Tsk.** — chasqueo Sasuke acercándose a ellos. — ¿Podemos comenzar la maldita clase ya? — pregunto molesto. Generalmente Sasuke nunca estaba de buen humor, pero era una cosa muy distinta a ser un mal educado –al menos no con el-

—Estoy de acuerdo con el teme. — apoyo Naruto parándose del pasto, seguido de una peli rosa que solo asentía levemente.

Kakashi suspiro.

No tenía tiempo ni ganas para estar lidiando con cambios hormonales en chiquillos problemáticos. Así que les dedico una sonrisa —Tomémonos el día, todos lo necesitamos. — y desapareció con un POOF dejando a todos confundidos.

Los tres comenzaron a andar en completo silencio. Caminaron cerca de diez minutos hasta que llegaron al centro de Konoha, cerca del puesto de ramen favorito de Naruto.

—_Comamos algo._ — sugirió Naruto. Sakura quería estar lo más alejada de Sasuke para aclarar sus pensamientos pero sentía que se lo debía al rubio por haberlo abandonado el día anterior.

_¡Si tan solo se hubiera quedado con el! Nada de esto estaría ocurriendo._

Sasuke la había ignorado toda la mañana, al llegar y darle los buenos días el ni siquiera respondió o se dignó a verle, la trataba como si ella no existiera. Naruto por otra parte le había respondido suavemente, no con la emoción de siempre, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no le prestaba atención –como generalmente lo hacía-. _¿Estaba tan molesto por haberle abandonado?_

Y por último estaba, **N**eji Hyuga.

El cual seguramente andaba por ahí en posesión de su primer beso. La había besado de repente que ella ni siquiera pudo responder o alejarlo. Todo era tan confuso. Él era atractivo, claro, pero nunca antes había conversado con él, al menos no lo suficiente para saber sobre su comida favorita, su color, o que le gusta hacer por las tardes. Realmente no conocía nada acerca de él.

Giro a ver a Sasuke. Caminaba junto a Naruto, tan serio sin una pisca de emoción en su rostro.

_¿Qué estaría pasando por su mente? ¿Quizá si Neji no hubiera aparecido, la habría besado? _

— ¿Y bien? — volvió a preguntar el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella asintió. Naruto giro a ver a Sasuke en busca de alguna respuesta el solo dejo salir un "_Hmp"_ lo que era lo más cercano a un "Me da igual".

Pronto se encontraban sentados en el puesto de ramen, para lo único que habían hablado era para ordenar su comida, pero justo después de servírselos todo había vuelto al incomodo silencio.

—Naruto…— llamo Sakura tratando de romper el ambiente. El rubio la miro mientras sorbía sus fideos. —Lamento haberte abandonado ayer, no era mi intensión dejarte solo…— el rubio se sorprendió por las disculpas de la peli rosa, para ser franco ni siquiera había puesto atención en que esos dos lo habían dejado hasta que ella se lo dijo.

—Neee, no te preocupes Sakura-chan. — le dijo con una sonrisa y Sakura sintió que se había quedado un peso de encima. — Pero, ¿Qué les ha pasado a ustedes dos? — pregunto.

Sasuke había estado muy extraño toda la mañana, estaba de un horrible humor, más molesto que de costumbre, cuando le pregunto él porque se había negado a decirle, contestándole con un _"Ocúpate de tus asuntos" _y eso fue lo que hizo el rubio.

—Sasuke y yo…— comenzó nerviosa la peli rosa, pero fue interrumpida por una mirada seria del Uchiha.

—Nos hemos ido a casa. — concluyo. Naruto los observo _¿Qué se traían esos dos? Estaban muy raros. _

Sasuke estaba de un humor de diablos.

_¿Cómo se atrevía ese idiota de Hyuga a besarla? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía ella a dejarse?! _

Había sido un golpe bajo. Mira que usar a esa estúpida castaña para distraerlo, había sido una jugada muy inteligente debía admitir, pero no por eso dejaba de ser baja.

Justo ahora no quería saber nada de Sakura. Absolutamente nada.

Si Hyuga la quería para él, adelante, Sasuke no pensaba interferir en ello. Tenía cosas más importantes en que concentrarse como su entrenamiento.

**Tsk. **

No hay nada peor que un ego herido.

—Mira a quien tenemos por aquí. — **Y**amanaka Ino se había acercado a ellos. Lo que les faltaba pensó Sasuke. Por fin habían logrado que un rubio se callara cuando otra aparecía, a todo esto, ¿Por qué Naruto estaba tan serio?

—Alguien se ha divertido ayer en el festival ¿no? — dijo picara y Sakura se tensó. Sasuke giro la vista furiosa. ¿Acaso todos tenían que recordárselo?

—Dime, ¿Qué se siente besar a un Hyuga? —

_Suficiente._

Sasuke se levantó drásticamente y la miro. — _**Cierra la maldita boca de una puta vez.**_ — dijo. Ino lo miro ofendida y Naruto sorprendido.

—Por favor, Ino. — rogo Sakura.

— ¿Y a ustedes en que les afecta que Naruto haya besado a Hinata? — pregunto. Sasuke y Sakura se miraron por primera vez por escasos segundos y giraron a ver a un rubio que tenía una cara roja.

— ¡Cállate! — grito Naruto apenado. Ino reía a carcajadas.

_Esos tres eran muy divertidos. _

.

.

.

Bien aquí estoy otra vez.

Antes que nada sus merecidos ¡GRACIAS! … después, no contestare todos los mensajes porque algunos solo son de "conti" o algo así, y pues no tiene caso así que a ellos solo les diré; _gracias por leer y dejarme un mensaje._ : )

**Noviembre de 1997****:** Hola linda, de verdad que tus mensajes son de mis favoritos siempre alegrando mi día.

**inesUchiha****:** Gracias por siempre dejarme un mensaje, si tenten eres muy buena persona, es muy linda, ya tendrá su recompensa.

**Strikis****:** Realmente considere tu sugerencia de cada quien le dé un beso pero termine eligiendo a Neji.

**uzumaki-suki****:** Eso sería muy gracioso pero no sabría cómo seguir jajaja sería incómodo.

**Gabi:** Gracias por siempre dejarme un mensajito, actualizo pronto porque estoy de vacaciones, pero entro el lunes a unos cursos de inglés por un mes así que quiero adelantar todo lo que pueda.

**Iharu:** ¿te fue mal? ¡que lastima! Se lo que se siente es horrible, pero no es el fin del mundo, distráete con algo y réstale un poco de importancia, solo es un examen.

**kirstty**** :** Amo los mensajes largos así que el tuyo me ha fascinado. Si, tenten es buena chica, pero no sabe ponerse como prioridad. Sasuke en cambio está dolido, le han dado en el ego así que actuara de una forma muy… mmh Sasuke. Neji solo piensa en sus metas pero es buena persona, al menos aquí jaja Y sobre Sakura realmente aun decido como será su actitud de ahora en adelante.

**c****inlayj2****:** No te preocupes, es 2OO% Sasusaku.

**MeridaHime****:** ¡Muchas gracias! Jaja es Sasusaku, y tenten buena ella se dará a desear más adelante.

**cerezo sekai**** :** Tengo una semana libre en la Universidad, es por eso, pero lamentablemente pronto entrare, muchas gracias : )

Bien antes de irme algunas cosas:

1.- Esto es 1OO% Sasusaku.

2.- Algunas les desagrado la idea de que Neji besara a Sakura y no Sasuke, pero chicas es SOLO UN FIC. No se lo tomen tan apecho, además no quiero que todo sea dulce y fácil para el SS. Así que si quieren dejar de leer no hay problema : )

3.- Igual, algunas adoraron que Tenten besara a Sasuke otras no. Personalmente a mí me gusto, como que nadie lo esperaba y fue algo nuevo.

4.- Una pregunta, ¿les gustaría que entraran otros personajes? Como Tenten y Lee en el capítulo pasado, ¿o seguimos Neji/Sakura/Sasuke solamente? Yo meto más personajes porque se torna aburrido solo escribir de ellos, pero como gusten.

¡GRACIAS POR LOS 1OO REVIEWS!


	7. Aurora

**Aurora.**

.

.

.

**Aurora:** _Luz tenue y en tonos rosados, que aparece justo antes de la salida del sol._

_._

_._

Lee se encontraba junto a sus compañeros descansando de un arduo día. Tenten estaba más callada que de costumbre, sonría de vez en cuando pero Lee sabía que era pura apariencia, Neji por el contrario no dejaba de sonreír y estar de buen humor. Por un momento pensó que quizá se habían intercambiado los papeles.

—Lee…— llamo Neji serio por primera vez en el día. — Necesito contarte algo. — Tenten giro a verle al igual que Lee. —_He besado a Sakura_. — soltó sin rodeos.

El castaño estaba alerta por si en cualquier segundo su amigo se lanzara a atacarle, en lugar de ello solo sonrío levemente.

—Lose. — dijo restándole importancia. Neji giro a ver a su amiga.

—Yo no le he dicho nada. — se defendió.

—Los he visto. — explico. — Y no, no estoy molesto Neji. — dijo leyendo sus pensamientos. — Ella me gusta, no lo negare, pero se respetar cuando una batalla está perdida. Lo ha estado desde hace mucho tiempo, aunque confieso que pensé que él que me había robado su corazón era Sasuke…— Neji frunció el ceño. — Vaya sorpresa. — Él se levantó, extendió sus brazos desentumiéndose y comenzó a alejarse.

—Debo irme. — anuncio. — _Buena suerte Neji_. —

Neji estaba a punto de seguirlo cuando fue detenido por Ten ten. El giro a verle confundido.

—Déjalo solo por un rato. Quizá le restó importancia al asunto, pero él le quiere Neji, le ha dolido. — por un momento se sintió realmente culpable y un mal amigo, pero todo desapareció cuando la recordó a _ella_.

_¡Joder!_

_Una parte de el se negaba a creerlo. _

_La había besado, ella no había correspondido claro, pero tampoco lo había alejado a golpes, eso debía significar algo. Después de que el Uchiha se marchó hecho una furia, Neji creyó que la noche no podría ir mejor hasta que ella comenzó a andar a su casa dejándole solo y negándose a que la acompañara. _

_¿Qué significaba eso?_

Y de pronto una onda de depresión lo inundo poco a poco. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Tenten, lo conocía demasiado bien.

—Anda. — animo. — Ve a buscarla y aclara las cosas. — sonrió levemente. Y el asintió dudoso.

.

.

.

Después de la interrupción de Ino, Naruto había salido corriendo avergonzado rumbo al campo de entrenamiento nuevamente. Sakura le siguió a los segundos alegando que trataría de calmarlo, pero solo quería salir de esa situación incómoda.

Ahora Ino sabría que ella y neji se habían besado, lo cual significase que todo mundo lo sabría pronto. Voltio un breve segundo al puesto de ramen y Sasuke ya no se encontraba ahí, solo distinguió a su amiga rubia alejándose.

A los pocos minutos logro alcanzar a Naruto. Él estaba recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol con los ojos cerrados.

—Así que **H**inata…. — dijo sentándose a un lado. El asintió levemente sin abrir los ojos. Sakura noto como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente. — Es muy bonita. — admitió. — ¿Quieres hablar sobre ello? —

Naruto sonrió. — Solo se ha acercado y me ha dado un beso en la mejilla antes de salir corriendo. Esa chica es rara. — Sakura rio levemente. _Era muy tierno_.

—Creo que le gustas. — dedujo. Naruto se levantó y se sentó junto a ella recargando su espalda sobre el gran tronco del árbol.

—No lo sé. — suspiro. Para ser sinceros ese no es un tema del que quería tratar ahora, necesitaba saber acerca de sus mejores amigos. — Cambiemos de tema. —

Y Sakura sabía perfectamente a qué tema se refería.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido entre tú y Sasuke? Y por su reacción con Ino, me imagino que involucra a Neji Hyuga y no estaba muy feliz. —

—Sasuke nunca esta feliz. — dijo.

—_Lo está cuando estas con él._ — Sakura se sonrojo impactada. — Soy su mejor amigo Sakura, se reconocer este tipo de cosas, me ha tomado años, pero lo sé. —

Y claro que lo sabía.

Si Naruto Uzumaki no era tonto, era persuasivo, al menos lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Sasuke.

Si era bastante evidente, ¿Cómo es que Sakura no se daba cuenta? Era brillante para algunas cosas y tan despistada para otras. Sasuke siempre la veía cuando ella no se daba cuenta, la observaba a cada segundo del día, siempre protegiéndola en cada misión incluso si eso significaba salir herido, los acompañaba a ciertos lugares solo porque ella iba, o sus celos, ¡Sus incontrolables celos! ¿Cómo no darse cuenta?

Sakura le conto lo ocurrido en el festival.

Como Neji la había besado, como Tenten había besado a Sasuke –lo que Naruto daría por haber estado ahí- sus sentimientos confundidos, pobre Sakura, estaba tan confundida.

_No quería herir a Sasuke._

_No quería herir a Neji._

Aunque eso implicase que ella recibiera todas las heridas.

Pero Naruto sabía la respuesta incluso mejor que Sakura. Ella quería a Sasuke, siempre lo había querido. ¿Por qué dudaba tanto ahora? Naruto suspiro.

—Sakura. — la tomo por los hombros y la vio directo a los ojos. — Ve a buscar a Sasuke. — ella lo miro atenta, nunca lo había visto hablar tan enserio. — Tú le quieres. —Sakura sintió como era una afirmación más que una pregunta. — Si no le dices lo que sientes ahora mañana quizá ya no esté aquí o se haya ido con otra persona y ya no le importen tus palabras. —

Y en cuestión de segundos el miedo la inundo.

¿Y si eso ocurría? ¿Y si Sasuke la olvidaba?

No podía ocurrir, no podría soportarlo, ella lo quería. Neji solo la había tomado por sorpresa y confundido un poco, pero Sasuke siempre estaba ahí presente, en sus pensamientos, en su vida, en todo.

Le dio una gran sonrisa al rubio. — Gracias Naruto. — dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Salió corriendo en busca de Sasuke pero antes de alejarse por completo grito. — ¡Y ya hablaremos mañana sobre Hinata! —

Naruto rio acalorado y nervioso. La vio alejarse, rogo que todo estuviera bien y ninguno de sus amigos salieran lastimados.

_Les quería demasiado. _

.

.

.

Sakura había salido corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, sentía que el aire no podría llegar a sus pulmones pero no le importaba, necesitaba encontrar a Sasuke. Necesitaba decirle que le quería.

Él se encontraba golpeando arboles con su kunai, entrenaba tan furioso y molesto que Sakura dudo si interrumpirlo o no. Tomo valor, tomo una bocado de aire y se acercó hacía el, no había llegado tan lejos como para arrepentirse.

—Sasuke…— lo llamo interrumpiéndolo. El giro a verle sin expresión en su rostro, Sakura sentía que el corazón le latía violentamente.

— ¿Qué quieres? — pregunto bruscamente acercándose a ella.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento? — pidió

Él sonrió irónicamente. — No tengo nada que hablar contigo. — estaba a punto de regresar a su entrenamiento cuando ella lo detuvo. Al sentir su suave mano en la suya no pudo evitar sentir una puñalada de culpa al hablarle de ese modo, pero la imagen de Hyuga besándola regresaba a su cabeza y hacía que sintiera la necesidad de hacerla pagar.

De hacerla sentir lo que él había sentido.

—De nosotros…— dijo bajito. Sasuke se sintió nervioso de repente pero su orgullo no dejaría que lo demostrara. —_Eres el amor de mi vida…—_ le dejo caer de golpe.

Y de nuevo la imagen de Hyuga cruzo su mente haciéndole sentir furioso.

—¡Ha! — rio irónico soltándose bruscamente de su agarre. — No soy el amor de tu vida Sakura. No hemos estado una vida juntos como para serlo. _No seas estúpida_. —

Las lágrimas de la peli rosa amenazaban con salir pero ella apretaba fuerte los dientes impidiéndolo.

—No lo entiendo. — dijo. Sasuke la miro. — Me tratas bien un segundo y al otro ya no. Creí que me querías…—

—La soledad nos hace confundir todo con amor, Sakura. — Y ella sintió un golpe en el estómago, quería llorar y salir corriendo. Sasuke por su parte quería que se largase de ahí ahora mismo, si la veía llorar un poco mas no lo resistiría y la abrazaría fuertemente. Y eso es algo que se negaba a hacer.

—Me siento impotente al quererte de esta forma Sasuke, eres cruel conmigo, no recibo el mismo cariño que yo te doy, no puedo hacer nada más para que te des cuenta de que te quiero más que a mí misma…¿Por qué me rechazas? —

—Rechazo a todo el mundo, no te lo tomes personal. — dijo. — Ahora si me permites, quiero seguir ocupando mi tiempo en algo _útil_. — cada palabra tenía más veneno que la anterior. —Porque no buscas a _Hyuga_ para que te consuele. — Sakura lo miro ofendida. Se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a andar alejándose de él.

—Todo era tan simple Sasuke, ¿Porque lo complicaste tanto?…— le dijo antes de marcharse.

Y cuando vio que ella se había perdido de vista se dejó caer en el suelo. —No lo se Sakura, no lo sé. — se dijo así mismo.

.

.

.

Sakura caminaba por las calles reprendiéndose por no dejar de llorar cuando sin darse cuenta alguien la detuvo.

— _¿Podemos hablar?_ — pregunto.

Neji Hyuga estaba frente a ella.

.

.

.

¡Gracias por sus mensajes! En especial a kirstty y MeridaHime; sus mensajes largos me hacen el día.

No odien a Sasuke, él está dolido, le ha dado en el ego y eso no se supera tan fácil. En el siguiente capítulo hay celos por todos lados. De Sakura, de Sasuke, de Neji, ¡DE TODOS! Jaja

¡Si ya leyeron que les cuesta dejar un review! ¡Adios!


	8. Efervescencia-

**Efervescencia:** _Burbujas en cualquier tipo de líquido._

—

Sakura agrego esta situación a su lista de los momentos más incomodos en su vida. Neji Hyuga estaba parado frente a ella con la esperanza de que quisiera escucharlo.

Ella suspiro y limpio las escasas lágrimas que ahora salían de sus ojos esperando que el chico no lo notara. Ella le miro y compuso una sonrisa demasiado falsa y forzada.

—Hola Neji. — Hyuga sintió un gran alivio al escuchar su voz; tenía un miedo enorme al pensar que quizá estaba demasiado molesta como para verle. Sabía perfectamente que había estado llorando, sus ojos verdes tenían un ligero color rojo alrededor, seguramente era culpa del _idiota_ del Uchiha. Neji apretó los puños molesto aun así intento formar una sonrisa.

No supo cómo comenzar así que fue directo al punto. — Lamento haberte besado. — escupió. Sakura abrió los ojos y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas. Al ver que ella no contestaba continúo. — No era mi intención hacerlo sin tu autorización. No estoy diciendo que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho solo quiero que sepas que estoy consciente de que no fue la forma y te pido perdón por ello. — Algunos segundos pasaron y la chica no se movía, pensaría que el tiempo se había detenido a propósito.

Neji sentía que su corazón le saldría del pecho en el momento en que ella separo sus labios. — No estoy molesta Neji. — el sintió que sus hombros se relajaron. — Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer… al menos no sin mi permiso. —

"_No lo vuelvas a hacer"_

Esas palabras resonaban en su mente como un taladro… un momento… ¿Al menos no sin su permiso? ¿Eso quería decir que podría volver a hacerlo…?

Rápidamente salió del trance. — Me parece bien. — dijo con expresión serena. — Solo tengo un pequeño gran problema. — agrego con voz decidida y mirándole a los ojos. Ella lo miro curiosa — Ahora que probé tus labios, honestamente no me gustaría dejar de hacerlo. —

Sakura estaba tan sonrojada y apenada.

Ella lo miro detenidamente. — Yo no sé qué decir. — Continúo. — ¿Podemos ser amigos? —Pregunto Sakura, si ese chico estaba interesada en ella al menos debería conocerlo un poco más y para eso tenían que empezar por lo primero: amistad.

Sasuke cruzo por sus pensamientos como una imagen fugaz; ella le quería pero no estaba dispuesta a soportar sus maltratos nunca más. Y antes de que pudiera seguir pensando en el chico Neji la tomo de la mano.

—Por supuesto que sí— dijo con una gran sonrisa.

.

.

Sakura estaba sentada junto a su nuevo amigo Hyuga Neji. Ambos había conversado por cerca de una hora, y a ella le sorprendió lo fácil que era platicar con él, era extraño lo tan parecido y diferente que era de Sasuke.

Y otra vez la imagen de su compañero vino a su mente involuntariamente. Ella meneo su cabeza de un lado a otro alejando sus pensamientos y concentrándose en el chico que tenía frente a ella.

Había descubierto muchas cosas de é.

Era primo de Hinata. –era evidente por su apellido, pero nunca estaba de más que el lo confirmara.-

Su color favorito era el verde, porque le recordaba la yerba del bosque.

Su comida favorita era el arroz blanco, por lo fácil que era de preparar.

Le conto historias acerca de su equipo que la hicieron reír demasiado, y en pocos minutos ambos era demasiado cercanos.

—Sakura. — llamo él. — Quizá es demasiado pronto para pedirte algo así pero…— ella se tensó. —Habrá una competencia por parejas pronto, tu sabes es para prepararnos y alentar a la convivencia entre equipos. — ella había escuchado hablar del evento. Se realizaba cada año y dos personas cooperaban entre sí para ganar algún premio, tenían que pasar pruebas de inteligencia fuerza y habilidad entre otras cosas. — ¿Querrías…? Bueno, me preguntaba… ¿Quizá tu…?— Neji sentía tanta vergüenza.

—Me encantaría ser tu compañera. — dijo con una sonrisa.

Sakura pensó en Sasuke para compañero pero después de lo acontecido dejo ir la opción rápidamente, después estaba Naruto pero el punto de la competencia era conocer a más personas de diferentes equipos y el rubio era ya su amigo así que no vio por qué no aceptar.

Sakura estaba feliz de estar con Neji pero aun así no supo porque una parte de ella se sentía incompleta.

.

.

Cuando finalmente se había despedido de Neji, Sakura decidió visitar al Naruto. Ambos se encontraban conversando de su día, de la competencia, de Sasuke y de Hinata.

El rubio estaba a punto de ir a buscar a Sasuke para reclamarle el cómo había tratado a su mejor amiga cuando tropezó con una peli azul. Ambos estaban tan rojos y a Sakura le pareció divertido.

—Hola Hinata. — Saludo alegremente el rubio. Ella le miro nerviosa, Sakura le dio un codazo a Naruto para que se atreviera a proseguir. — He bueno, tú me has besado. — la chica se puso aún más roja. — Yo me preguntaba, bueno, tu sabes…— balbuceaba sin saber que decir. — ¿Qué es lo que sientes exactamente por mí? — Sakura se sorprendió de las palabras de su amigo, si ella le había dado un codazo era para que la invitara al concurso no para que preguntara semejante cosa. Quizá Naruto entendió mal.

Hinata tomo valor. — Me gustas. — soltó. Ella empezó a correr a dirección contraria. Naruto y Sakura compartieron miradas.

— ¡Puedes dejar de correr! — grito Naruto.

—No puedo, ¡Siento mucha vergüenza! — grito antes de perderse. Ambos chicos quedaron anonadados por la reacción de la chica.

—Ella es rara…— murmuro Naruto. Sakura asintió levemente.

Tenten se acercó lentamente a ellos y saludo con una sonrisa. Sakura no supo porque pero sintió una leve punzada de odio hacía ella.

—He tenten. — saludo Naruto. — ¿Con quién iras a la competencia? — Quizá si la chica Hyuga no quería, la castaña era una buena segunda opción.

Ella sonrió de lado mirando a Sakura. — Con _Sasuke Uchiha_. — dijo.

.

.

.

Es corto, lo sé, pero tratare de mejorar eso; perdón por tardar. ¡GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS!


End file.
